Top Chef: Runescape A Story About Being the Cook's Assistant
by Little Abear
Summary: A short story about my first experience in RuneScape and being the Cook's Assistant.


I, Little Abear, do not cook. I cannot be bothered with such mundane things. If you didn't already know, I spend my days battling pesky imps, worthless zombies plus whatever else gets in my way and freeing my town from ghosts who have yet to cross over. I lead a life quite opposite of "mundane" in fact; I would describe it as extraordinary (an antonym of mundane, it is!). Cooking is not something I can bother myself with.

However, on this particular day, this one day in which Duke Horacio's cook was in a quandary. So, when Mr. Cook needed me to help him locate the ingredients for His Majesty's birthday cake, I had to oblige; I had no choice! I looked at this 'quest' as more of a problem in which only my particular skill set could solve.

Mr. Cook tells me to bring him a bucket of top-quality milk, a super large egg and a pot of extra fine flour. He doesn't need to tell me twice… I know exactly where to start.

Before I leave the castle in search of my ingredients, I decide to take a look around. Maybe, just maybe, I will find something useful lying around. And in a castle, particularly, there may be something useful that I could "borrow" for future quests… Hey! The cook owes me at least that. Surveying the room, I see an empty pot on the kitchen table so I quickly grab it and add it to my inventory. A good sturdy pot is hard to come by and since I have decided to dive head first in this cooking business, so to speak, I suppose a pot could come in handy.

For some reason, my senses want me to investigate the basement for something a little more useful. All I encounter in the basement is a few larger than normal rats in which I readily defeat. It crosses my mind that I should tell Mr. Cook that instead of cooking, my abilities may be put to better use helping him with this gross infestation of vermin that seems to be a bigger problem at the moment.

Thoroughly disgusted and empty handed, I retreat back to the main floor of the castle and decide to try my luck outside the castle walls. Thinking of how to best tackle the task at hand, I decide to start with the first ingredient on the list, which is top-quality milk. Of course, Duke Horacio would not eat anything that wasn't of top-quality. Any old cow won't do. I start my journey and quickly proceed to the Lumbridge cow field in which I can see the prized dairy cow. Using my bucket, I collect enough top-quality milk from the prize dairy cow to make five cakes and then I'm off. One down, two to go.

Next on the list is a super large egg. Hesitantly, I make my way to Fred the Farmer's farm. Fred and I have had a few encounters in the past and I'm still not sure what to make of the guy. Sometimes he is friendly, other times he is as grumpy as can be. As soon as I arrive, I talk to Fred who automatically accuses me of letting his chickens out. It looks like I'm dealing with the grumpy side today. Taking a look around, it seems like Fred has a few imps who are playing tricks on him and opening his gate, thus letting his chickens out. Weighing my options, I decide to take the low road and not do anything about the imps… Serves him right for throwing around accusations like that! Anyway, I finally find a super large egg in the corner of the coop, scoop it up and get on my way. I almost feel bad for Fred and take a mental note to help him with his problem later.

Moving on to the last ingredient, which is extra fine flour, I immediately go to Mill Lane Mill. Millie Miller is one of the nicest people in Lumbridge and she immediately shares with me the best way to make my extra fine flour. I go out to the field, pick up some wheat and climb to the top floor of the mill. Using the grain with the hopper and operating the hopper controls just like Millie told me, I grind the grain. My extra fine flour is waiting for me on the first floor and I quickly grab it, thank Millie, and am again on my way.

Back at the castle, I deliver my ingredients to the cook. He is quite thankful and very appreciative, which makes me feel better about choosing to help him. By completing his quest, I am awarded a few different things like sardines, hunter keys and coins. I'm sure all of that will come in handy. There is one thing in which I'm awarded that I know I won't have to worry about using in the future is "access to the cook's range." Mr. Cook can just take that back because it's going to have to be a life or death situation to get me back in the kitchen again. If he thinks he will be using my services again for anything related to cooking, he can think again.

I'm on my way back out to Lumbridge, saving the town and its' people… On my way back to my extraordinary life.


End file.
